La Leyenda de la 5 Fang Blade
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Con las cuatro Fang Blades se liberaba al Gran Devorador, pero devoraba todo a su paso sin control y sin pensar en lo que hacia. Cuenta una antigua leyenda que existio una Fang Blade que podia entregar a su portador el poder de controlar a la bestia, podias ver a traves de los ojos del Devorador, escuchar sus pensamientos. Podias ser el Devorador... ¿Podrian los Ninjas impedirlo?
1. El Regreso

**_IMPORTANTE: ESTE FIC TIENEN QUE IMAGINARSELO COMO HUMANOS Y NO COMO LEGO! POR FAVOR!_**

_Holaaa! Aqui estoy de vuelta con una historia de una de mis series mas favoritas: NINJAGO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! LO AMO! cof cof, ok luego de ese momento Fangirl XD Espero que les guste y que me apoyen a continuar, les reitero que se los imaginen como Humanos y NO como monitos de Lego. Sin mas el primer capi!_

**_PD: Ninjago no me pretenece, lo uso sin fines de lucro y solo los OC son mios._**

* * *

"_**El Regreso"**_

Todo estaba en paz en la ciudad de Ninjago. Desde la última batalla que se libro en la ciudad ahora todos podían vivir tranquilos sin preocuparse por algún ataque de serpiente, de reyes oscuros o de poderosos tiranos. Lloyd, el legendario Ninja Verde que ahora era Dorado se encontraba mirando la ciudad desde el barco. Su expresión era de aburrimiento al no tener nada que hacer en esa bella mañana de sábado, normalmente entrenaba con los demás o estudiaba un poco sobre el antiguo arte del Spinjitsu, aunque también aprovechaba su tiempo libre para estar con su padre. Pero ahora se había levantado muy temprano y no había ni un alma despierta.

De repente una idea vino a su mente y sonriendo malvadamente corrió hacia el interior del barco a buscar lo que necesitaba, podría parecer un chico maduro ya que ahora su cuerpo parecía de 16 años, pero de vez en cuando salía a flote su mentalidad de niño pequeño que le impulsaba a hacer _travesuras_. Luego se acerco sigilosamente al cuarto que compartía con los Ninjas y abrió la puerta, se acerco a la cama de cada uno y preparo una pequeña _sorpresa_. Un cable por aquí, otro por allá, ajusto unos últimos detalles por ahí y ¡listo!

Rio un poco y salió de la habitación a la espera de que los Ninjas despertaran, vio un reloj colgado en la pared y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 5 minutos para que los Ninjas despertaran. Corrió a la cubierta del barco y espero, luego de unos minutos se escucharon fuertes estruendos dentro del barco, el Ninja Dorado rio fuertemente al ver que su broma había funcionado justo como lo planeo.

-¡LLOYD!-. Fueron los 4 gritos que se escucharon desde la habitación de los Ninjas.

Gracias a aquel grito más de la mitad de la ciudad se habrá despertado, los demás habitantes del barco se levantaron para averiguar cuál fue la causa de aquel estruendo. Todos salieron a cubierta y vieron a Lloyd riendo en el suelo sujetándose el estomago, le miraron extrañados al verlo ahí tirado y cuando iban a preguntar qué sucedía escucharon 4 gruñidos a sus espaldas. Se voltearon y sin poderlo evitar también soltaron la carcajada. Cada unos de los Ninjas había sido víctima de una broma diferente:

Jay estaba cubierto de distintas cosas hechas de metal: Cucharas, espadas, un par de ollas. Parecía un imán humano con todo eso encima, es más, de su cuerpo salían unas pequeñas chispas eléctricas.

Zane estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de lo que parecía crema de pastel, en su cabeza se había formado un gorro de crema el cual estaba adornado con una cereza en la punta del gorro, todo eso junto a un bigote de crema.

Kai estaba cubierto hasta su boca de plástico de embalaje_*_ el cual le impedía hablar y moverse, se retorcía para poder liberarse ya que quería estrangular a cierto Ninja, pero al parecer le era imposible. Lo peor es que tenía una cintita rosa adornándole parte del torso como si fuera un regalo y también una en la cabeza de un rosa más fosforescente.

Y Cole tenía plumas de color rosa, amarillo, naranja y violeta cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, en su cabeza tenía una corona de plumas que cualquier pavo real hubiera envidiado. Con todas esas plumas de colores parecía el ave más enorme del mundo.

-Se…ven… ¡ridículos!-. Dijo Lloyd sin poder aguantar mucho el ataque de risa. Kai comenzó a balbucear a través del plástico.

-Creo que lo que Kai trata de decir no es apto para decirlo en voz alta-. Dijo Zane tratando de quitarse un poco de crema de la cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué sucede aquí?-. Pregunto muy divertido el Sensei Wu. En respuesta los Ninjas que podían moverse apuntaron acusadoramente al Ninja Dorado.- Sobrino, esperamos una explicación-. Mando saber el hombre de barba.

-Desperté muy temprano esta mañana y como no había nadie más despierto me aburrí demasiado, entonces se me ocurrió hacer una _pequeña_ e _inocente_ bromita-. Explico sonriendo inocentemente como todo un angelito.

-¡¿PEQUEÑA E INOCENTE?!-. Gritaron furiosos los Ninjas (excepto Kai el cual balbuceo). El Ninja de ojos verdes volvió a reír, Cole se acerco al Ninja Rojo y le quito la parte del plástico de embalaje que le cubría la boca.

-Gracias-. Dijo aliviado y luego se voltio hacia Lloyd.- ¡ERES UN…!-. Antes de que pudiera continuar el Ninja Negro le volvió a cubrir la boca para que no dijera nada indebido.

-Deben admitir que fue una buena broma-. Dijo divertida Nya mientras ayudaba a Jay a quitarse todo lo que tenia encima, le estaba costando un poco ya que al parecer la estática era muy fuerte, incluso se le atoro su brazalete en el traje de su novio.

-Para ustedes habrá sido una buena broma-. Respondió enojado Cole, de repente tosió un poco y salieron un par de plumas de su boca.

Todos rieron un poco y les ayudaron a sacarse esas cosas de encima, Garmadon pudo liberar a Kai de su prisión de plástico con algo de esfuerzo, después de ser liberado el Ninja Rojo corrió por todo el barco persiguiendo a Lloyd sin darse cuenta de que aun tenía esa cintita rosa adornándole la cabeza. Zane fue darse una ducha para quitarse cualquier rastro de crema que tuviera en el cuerpo, Cole luego de un rato pudo quitarse las plumas con ayuda del padre del Nindroide. Jay finalmente pudo liberarse de todas las cosas de metal que tenía encima, aunque aun sentía un poco de estática en el cuerpo, incluso algunos objetos de metal se movían ligeramente cuando pasaba cerca de ellos.

Luego Lloyd tuvo que disculparse un par de veces por la broma cometida prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer, pero tenía los dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Después de aceptar las disculpas recibidas (claro que a Kai le costó un poco aceptarlas) decidieron ir a desayunar, esta vez le tocaba cocinar a Zane por lo que todos se sentaron rápidamente a la mesa. Llego el Nindroide con enormes platos de Pancakes para cada uno, varios comenzaron (literalmente) a devorarse su desayuno. Kai vio la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse del Ninja dorado.

-Lloyd ¿podrías traer la miel de maple_*_?-. Le pregunto cortésmente mientras por dentro se reía como científico loco.

-Claro Kai-. Respondió Lloyd caminando hacia la cocina.

Al volver con el pequeño jarrón de miel vio como Kai estiraba una pierna para hacerlo caer, supo que quería vengarse por la broma de la mañana, pero nadie podía superar a Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon con una broma. Decidió hacer como que no vio la pierna de Kai y "tropezó" con ella, el jarrón con miel de maple voló por los aires antes de caer… sobre la cabeza del Ninja rojo. Todo su cabello color café oscuro quedo pegajoso por culpa de la miel, miro al "crio" el cual tenía una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro al ver que el plan del Ninja de ojos rojos no había funcionado como esperaba.

-Habrás ganado la batalla Lloyd, pero la Guerra aun no termina-. Le advirtió Kai muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Sigue soñando amigo-. Respondió el Ninja Dorado con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad. Todos los demás se miraron de reojo al ver la rivalidad de ambos Ninjas, este sí que sería un _largo_ día.

Kai se paso todo el día intentando vengarse del Ninja de ojos verdes, pero nada funcionaba y las bromas terminaban siendo en su contra: Decidió probar con la crema de pastel, pero cuando le lanzo los pasteles Lloyd los esquivo como si lo esperara, lo peor es que pateo los pasteles por lo que cayeron directamente sobre Kai el cual tuvo que ir a ducharse por segunda vez en el día para quitarse la crema. Luego probó con una lata de nueces, pero otra vez termino siendo él el que recibió su propia broma. Finalmente se le acabaron las ideas y supo que ya era hora de rendirse, se acerco al Ninja Dorado para aceptar su derrota, lo encontró en la cubierta del barco. El rubio se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa victoriosa, Kai suspiro y estiro la mano.

-Me rindo-. Dijo con dificultad, le costaba mucho admitir eso. Lloyd le tomo la mano amistosamente.

-Buena suerte para la próxima hermano-. Le dijo con algo de burla mientras se daba la vuelta para caminar.

Pero entonces piso una cascara de banana y comenzó a patinar sin control por toda la cubierta del barco, en un momento le cayó lo que parecía miel y luego le cayeron plumas que se pegaron a su traje. Luego la cascara de banana se atoro en alguna tabla que estaba levantada y el Ninja de ojos verdes salió volando por los aires mientras movía los brazos, aterrizo en plástico de embalaje mientras rodaba por el suelo y quedo atrapado como Kai esa mañana. Se le acercaron los 4 Ninjas riéndose a carcajadas, el Ninja de ojos rojos se le acerco con una enorme cintita rosa la cual se la coloco en la cabeza al Ninja Dorado.

-Listo-. Dijo satisfecho sacando una cámara para tomarle una foto al pobre Lloyd. Zane le saco el plástico de la boca para que pudiera hablar.

-¡¿Fueron ustedes?!-. Pregunto shockeado cuando su boca se vio liberada.

-Sip, podrás ser muy bueno con las bromas Lloyd, pero caíste en una de las más básicas-. Dijo Cole riendo un poco. El "pequeño" rio un poco, hoy si había sido un día divertido después de todo.

* * *

Más allá de la ciudad de Ninjago, en unas montañas del norte se veía un Monasterio el cual se encontraba en una de las montañas más altas. Era enorme como el del Sensei Wu antes de ser destruido, solo que este tenía el tejado de un azul oscuro. En el campo de entrenamiento se veían 3 jovencitas con trajes Ninja los cuales tenían unas pequeñas armaduras de metal protegiendo unas partes del cuerpo, las chicas parecían de 17 años:

Una de ellas practicaba algunos trucos con una Kusarigama_*_ la cual en su mango tenía el dibujo de un dragón plateado, tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño claro y con ojos café claro, era seguramente por un par de centímetros la más pequeña de las tres. Su nombre era Aylin Murasami.

Otra de las chicas poseía una Naginata_*_ y en el mango del arma se veía el dibujo de un dragón plateado como si se enroscara en el arma, giraba ágilmente su arma por detrás de su cuerpo con mucha destreza. Tenía el cabello de color negro y lo usaba largo amarrado en una coleta de lado junto a un pequeño fleco, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, por su estatura se podría decir que era la de en medio. Su nombre era Paulina Murasami.

La última tenía un Tessen_*_ en cada mano de color negro, su arma también tenía el dibujo de un dragón plateado, lanzaba su arma mientras hacía unos agiles movimientos y luego volvía a atrapar sus Tessen para continuar su práctica. Su cabello era corto y lo usaba escalonado, tenía el cabello de un lindo color chocolate oscuro al igual de sus ojos igualmente achocolatados, se podría decir que era la mayor. Su nombre era Merak Murasami. Todas mostraban mucha concentración en lo que hacían, de repente Aylin detuvo su entrenamiento y sus hermanas se volvieron hacia ella también deteniendo su entrenamiento.

-¿Sucede algo Aylin?-. Pregunto la mayor acercándose junto a su otra hermana, la pequeña primero miro alrededor con gesto pensativo y luego se volvió a sus hermanas.

-Tengo un mal _presentimiento_-. Dijo mirándolas fijamente un tanto preocupada.

Todas se miraron entre sí, cuando la castaña tenía _presentimientos_ podían ser buenos o malos dependiendo de la situación, a veces no podía determinar si eran buenos o malos, pero esta vez _aseguraba_ que era un _mal_ _presentimiento_. No muchas veces lo decía con tanta seguridad, por ejemplo…_ aquel día_. Rápidamente se colocaron alertas empuñando sus armas mirando en todas direcciones, movían sus ojos a distintas direcciones esperando algo. Esperaron un poco y cuando iban a bajar la guardia las emboscaron. Aparecieron un montón de esqueletos en armadura que intentaron capturarlas, las hermanas comenzaron a defenderse como podían ante todos los esqueletos que había.

-¡Recuerden llevarse a las chicas con _vida_!-. Gritaba un enorme esqueleto de cuatro brazos con 1 Daga en cada brazo, era Samukai.

Cada una empleaba hábilmente su arma mostrando las grandes habilidades que poseían, no por nada eran Kunoichis además de que las tres poseían algunas habilidades de Samurai, pero al parecer eso no bastaba. Merak intentaba más que nada proteger a sus hermanas, ellas eran todo lo que tenía. Cuando varios esqueletos quedaron en el suelo intentaron controlar sus respiraciones mientras el sudor de la batalla les escurría la frente y la nuca. Pero un eso alguien las golpeo en la cabeza dejándolas inconscientes a las tres, Merak con aun algo de fuerzas levanto un poco la vista y vio los ojos rojos de Samukai los cuales la miraban con victoria, luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Comenzó a recobrar el sentido horas después, se froto la zona en donde había recibido el golpe y se sentó en el suelo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el Monasterio. Hacia frio y cuando alzo la vista vio que estaba en algunas cuevas profundas, además estaba dentro de una jaula. Frente a ella había un trono en donde había una especie de lagartija gigante con unas pequeñas alas y con 4 brazos, tenía el hocico alargado y grandes colmillos, lo miro más atentamente y lo reconoció... _El Gran Tirano_. Eso significaba que estaba en el inframundo, se levanto rápidamente y se aferro a las rejas de la jaula.

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTAN MIS HERMANAS?!-. Grito furiosa intentando liberarse, el Tirano rio aterradoramente.

-Si las quieres ver, ahí están-. Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa que le helo la sangre a la morocha, vio hacia donde apuntaba su mano y vio una jaula colgada a lo alto en donde se encontraban Aylin y Paulina aun inconscientes, la jaula colgaba sobre grandes pilares de roca puntiagudos y si la jaula caía los pilares fácilmente los atravesarían.

-¡Chicas!-. Grito preocupada, se volvió hacia la lagartija.- ¡Suéltalas!-. Ordeno enojada, pero en su mirada se podía ver un ligero atisbo del temor que sentía y el Gran Tirano lo vio.

-Primero quiero que me traigas algo-. Dijo siniestramente aun con esa sonrisa en la cara, Merak se quedo callada a la espera de que continuara, el Tirano ensancho su sonrisa.- Liberare a tus hermanas cuando me traigas esto-. Mostro un pequeño mapa perfectamente doblado en forma de cilindro, en el momento en que lo vio supo que lo habían sacado del Monasterio.

-Ni creas que voy a…-. Empezó a decir la chica, antes de ser interrumpida.

-No, no, no. Ahora tendrás que obedecerme-. Decía cruelmente el Gran Tirano, se levanto de su trono cruzando los dos de sus cuatro brazos por detrás de su espalda y se acerco a la jaula de la morocha.- Estoy seguro que podrás hacer esto fácilmente, como yo no puedo salir serás _tú_ la que busque los demás mapas y al final traerme lo que busco-. Explico con voz siniestra. Ahora la morocha si estaba algo asustada, pero trato de disimularlo.

-¿Y si me niego?-. Pregunto desafiante ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo, el Tirano volvió a sonreír cruelmente.

-No querrás hacerlo si quieres volver a verlas-. Dijo siniestramente viendo como sus palabras surtían el efecto que buscaba: _el temor_.

Fue en ese momento en que Aylin y Paulina comenzaron poco a poco a recobrar la consciencia, se levantaron exaltadas al encontrarse en una jaula y miraron hacia abajo y entonces vieron a su hermana mayor en las mismas condiciones. Miraron la otra figura y vieron al Gran Tirano lo que las asusto, además no tenían sus armas. Merak levanto la vista y vio el temor en los ojos de sus hermanas, volteo a mirar al Tirano y supo que no tenía alternativa, bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. Sintió como habrían su jaula y salió lentamente, la lagartija le entrego el mapa y volvió a mirar a sus hermanas.

-¡Las sacare de ahí! ¡Lo Prometo!-. Les grito no muy segura de sus palabras, pero tenía que darle confianza a sus hermanitas.

Un Guerrero de Piedra se acerco a ella y le entrego sus Tessen, le hubiera encantado usarlos contra aquella maldita lagartija, pero mientras él tuviera a Aylin y Paulina no podía hacer nada que pusiera en peligro su seguridad. En la cueva se abrió un portal y antes de entrar respiro profundamente, miro a sus hermanas con cariño para que supieran que cumpliría su promesa y al Gran Tirano le lanzo una mirada llena de odio y asco. Luego cruzo el portal el cual se cerró tras su salida. La castaña y la pelinegra se volvieron a sentar en la jaula rezando porque su hermana estuviera bien, quien sabe que es lo que le habría hecho hacer aquel Tirano, Aylin miro a su hermana.

-¿Crees que lo logre?-. Pregunto un tanto asustada y con algunas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, su hermana le paso un brazo por los hombros y la acerco a ella.

-Estará… _Estaremos_ bien-. Le dijo para reconfortarla, pero la verdad es que ni ella misma se creía sus palabras, lo único que podían hacer por ahora era…_ esperar_.

* * *

El Sensei Wu respiro profundamente luego de su meditación, había visto imágenes del Gran Tirano y como el Monasterio de los Murasami era atacado, lo que más le asusto fue ver _El mapa_ en manos del Tirano. Se levanto y camino hacia la sala del barco para dar las noticias. Lloyd y Kai jugaban un videojuego intentando acabarse mutuamente, los demás Ninjas jugaban una pequeña partida de cartas con Garmadon el cual les había ganado la mayoría de las veces, Nya y Misako jugaban tranquilamente al ajedrez mientras que el Dr. Julien leía un libro. Cuando el Sensei entro todos dejaron sus cosas para mirarle, se preocuparon al ver su semblante tan serio. Wu levanto la vista y miro a cada uno, se detuvo en el Ninja Dorado.

-_Él__ ha vuelto_-. Anuncio muy seriamente. Todos dieron una exclamación de sorpresa y se miraron preocupados entre sí, sabían exactamente a quien se refería el Sensei.

* * *

_*Plastico de Embalaje: Es de ese plastico con burbujitas que se usa para evitar que las cosas fragiles se rompan, me encanta reventar esas burbujitas XD_

_*Miel de Maple: Es una miel que siempre le hechan a los Pancakes._

_*Kusarigama:es un arma originaria de Japón compuesta por una hoz unida a una cadena con una longitud entr metros y que tenía un peso de hierro o piedra en su extremo (el omori solía ser una esfera o un cono, a veces de forma puntiaguda, de uno cm de diámetro)._

_*Naginata:es un arma de asta usada por los samuráis del Japón feudal, compuesta por una hoja curva al final de un asta largo. Se asemeja a una alabarda o a una archa europea._

_*Tessen: __Abanico de hierro para golpear, cubrirse, controlar y/o matar... :D XD Naaa, si se podian hacer heridas con los Tessen, tengan eso en cuenta ;)_

_Espero que les haya interesado, cuando lleguemos a los 6 comentarios publicare el segundo capitulo, eso es todo, espero que les vaya bien en sus vidas BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	2. La Desconocida

_YYYYYY Aqui estamos con el segundo capitulo de este nuevo fic, espero que les guste y la proxima vez lleguemos a la meta! ;D Bueno debo decir que ame sus Reviews! No los entretengo mas y aqui esta el capi!_

**_Advertencia: Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y Ninjago no me pertenece (desgraciadamente -.-)_**

* * *

"_**La Desconocida"**_

Todos se miraron entre sí preocupados ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Enserio el Gran Tirano había vuelto? La cara seria que mostraba el Sensei lo decía todo, pero antes de que pudieran articular palabra el Sensei Wu decidió que lo mejor sería que fueran a dormir para que mañana pudiera contarlo todo mas tranquilamente. Todos aceptaron la propuesta pero nadie y mucho menos Lloyd pudieron cerrar un ojo en toda la noche, el Gran Tirano era un ser muy poderoso y tal vez había vuelto con el doble de fuerza. A la mañana siguiente la mayoría tenia ojeras por la mala noche que habían tenido, luego del tenso desayuno en el que nadie pronuncio palabra alguna se juntaron en la sala del barco, el Sensei seguía estando muy serio.

-Como les anuncie ayer el Gran Tirano ha vuelto-. Comenzó a decir el Sensei ante la atenta mirada de todos.- Esta buscando una fuente de poder mucho más poderosa y si la consigue será _imposible_ el poder vencerlo. Tenemos que detenerlo a toda costa y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es realizar una visita a un Monasterio al norte de Ninjago, debemos ver si no se llevaron el Mapa, Nya llevamos allá por favor-. La susodicha asintió y corrió al cuarto de control, unos minutos después el barco ya se dirigía hacia el Monasterio del norte. Kai se acerco al Sensei.

-Disculpe Sensei, pero ¿por qué este Monasterio es tan importante?-. Pregunto un tanto extrañado, el Sensei Wu se volteo hacia él.

-Me temo que podre responderte esa pregunta cuando sea el momento apropiado-. Contesto simplemente volviendo a mirar a través de la ventana, Kai suspiro frustrado pero no insistió en el tema, siendo el Sensei Wu no serviría de nada tratar de sacarle información.

Volvió a la cubierta del barco y vio a Lloyd mirando muy pensativo el horizonte, el Ninja de ojos rojos se acerco al crio y le puso una mano en su hombro, el rubio se volteo hacia él con expresión preocupada. No sabía muy bien a que se enfrentarían pero podía sentir que el Ninja Dorado estaba un tanto nervioso.

-No te preocupes Lloyd, todo estará bien-. Intento animarlo de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguro de eso Kai? ¿Qué pasa si el Gran Tirano se vuelve poderoso?-. Preguntaba el Ninja de ojos verdes suspirando pesadamente.

-Entonces lo venceremos juntos-. Dijo Cole acercándose a ambos, detrás del venían Jay y Zane.

-Somos un equipo Lloyd, eso no lo tienes que olvidar-. Apoyo Zane sonriendo, Lloyd miro a sus amigos y suspiro más tranquilo, volvieron a mirar y a lo lejos en una montaña divisaron el Monasterio.

-Ya llegamos-. Aviso el Sensei Wu apareciendo de repente asustando a los Ninjas ¡¿A qué horas llego?!

Luego de detener el barco sobre el Monasterio todos bajaron a inspeccionar el lugar, en cuanto cruzaron la gran entrada la cual era adornada por la estatua de un dragón plateado vieron todo destruido, el Sensei miro el lugar preocupado al ver que habían llegado tarde. Los centros de entrenamiento completamente destruidos al igual que la sala de meditación, el Sensei movió algunos escombros y encontró el cofre con decoraciones plateadas que buscaba. La tapa estaba completamente abierta y su interior estaba vacío. Cuando iba caminando devuelta algo brillante llamo su atención entre los escombros, se acerco y saco un Shuriken* el cual poseía un diseño de dragón, volvió a la entrada del Monasterio en donde los Ninjas seguían viendo el lugar, vieron a su Sensei y cuando este negó con la cabeza volvieron aun más preocupados al barco ¿Por qué tanto misterio de parte del Sensei Wu? Cuando entraron en la sala de control Nya los intercepto.

-Nos necesitan en el Museo de Historia Natural de Ninjago-. Aviso poniendo en marcha el navío, al llegar los Ninjas se pusieron sus mascaras y bajaron hacia donde los esperaba el director del Museo.

-Gracias por venir, síganme por favor-. Pidió amablemente aun un tanto nervioso, entro al Museo seguido de los Ninjas.

* * *

Merak se sentó en la banca del parque de Ninjago y suspiro un tanto frustrada, estaba casi segura de que el Tirano no se enteraría de lo que había hecho, pero aun estaba el temor por la seguridad de sus hermanas. Sin poderlo evitar recordó lo que había _casi_ hace esa noche en que el Gran Tirano le ordeno que fuera por los Mapas.

_Flash Back_

_Mientras los Ninjas intentaban dormir dentro del navío una sombra corría a través de las sombras de la noche, iba hacia el Museo. Reviso el Mapa y efectivamente este decía que lo que buscaba se encontraba ahí. Se acerco a una ventana y con un Kunai* hizo una forma circular en la ventana, empujo despacio y el vidrio se movió ligeramente y cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. Merak respiro hondo y entro, estaba en el salón egipcio. Tendría que cruzar un par de salones hasta llegar al salón de la Historia de Ninjago, comenzó a hacer algunas piruetas esquivando las linternas de los guardias, encontró el salón que buscaba y entro sigilosamente. _

_El siguiente Mapa que necesitaba estaba protegido por vidrios muy gruesos a prueba de cualquier golpe que pudiera sufrir, además alrededor habían millones de láser que obstruían el paso. Para alguien con sus habilidades esto sería pan comido. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y comenzó a correr en dirección al Mapa, dio dos volteretas y al aterrizar se deslizo por el suelo hasta quedar a un par de metros del Mapa. Por último dio un salto, se apoyo en el suelo con una mano y tomo el impulso suficiente para quedar enfrente del Mapa, sonrió un tanto satisfecha y vio el grosor del vidrio. Una simple nota alta lo rompería "Suerte que estuve unos años en la __Marty Oppenheimer" Pensó sintiéndose con suerte, pero se sintió mal consigo misma al recordar lo que hacía. Sacudió la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta comenzando a cantar una nota muy alta y aguda, el cristal que protegía el Mapa se cristalizo y se rompió en miles de pedazos. _

_Estiro la mano para tomarlo y se detuvo, miro los laser y una idea vino a su mente, estiro un poco su pie derecho el cual dio en un laser activando la alarma de seguridad. Vio la esquina de la sala y lanzo un Shuriken a la cámara de seguridad para atraer aun más la atención de los guardias, unos minutos después los guardias entraron por la puerta y la vieron, antes de que pudieran decir algo Merak salto a la ventana y escapo por esta extrañando a los guardias al ver que no se llevo nada. La morocha solo esperaba que su plan de hacer parecer todo un robo frustrado haya funcionado, quizá así el Gran Tirano la dejara en paz a ella y a sus hermanas…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Merak volvió a suspirar y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, esperaba que todo haya salido como lo planeo, en eso se escucharon varios gritos que provenían de las calles de la ciudad, corrió a ver qué sucedía y se sorprendió al ver que era lo que causaba el pánico de las personas…

* * *

Mientras Merak recordaba los Ninjas seguían al director del Museo el cual lucia muy nervioso, al parecer había pasado algo grave.

-Los llamamos porque anoche entraron a robar una sección en específico del Museo-. Comenzó a decir ajustándose la corbata con nerviosismo ante la atenta mirada de los Ninjas, todos se quitaron sus mascaras.- Es uno de nuestros artículos más valioso y es el más protegido, nadie podía pasar la seguridad… o eso creíamos hasta anoche. Al parecer este ladrón logro infiltrarse en el Museo pero no logro evadir un laser, lo que más nos extraño es que tuvo la oportunidad de robar este objeto pero no lo hizo. Entonces pensamos que era mejor dejarlo con personas que si pudieran cuidarlo, por eso los llamamos, ustedes son los únicos que pueden cuidarlo-. Termino de explicar cuando llegaron al salón de la Historia de Ninjago.

-¿De qué objeto hablamos precisamente?-. Pregunto Zane mirando los miles de trozos de vidrio roto. El Director mando a buscar el Mapa y al traerlo todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Esperan que cuidemos un trozo de papel?-. Pregunto Jay un tanto confundido, el Sensei Wu tomo el Mapa y al abrirlo supo de qué se trataba. Lo cerró y miro a los Ninjas.

-Esto es más serio de lo que parece Jay, este es un Mapa que busca el Gran Tirano. Por eso se lo daré a quien creó él más responsable para este trabajo-. Lloyd y Kai dieron un paso adelante y se miraron desafiantes, pero se quedaron en shock cuando vieron que el Sensei le entregaba el Mapa a Cole.- Espero poder confiar en ti Cole-. Dijo seriamente el Sensei Wu.

-Si Sensei-. Respondió respetuosamente mientras se inclinaba, guardo el Mapa en su traje y les saco la lengua al Ninja Dorado y al Ninja Rojo los cuales le miraron molestos.

En eso se escucha un fuerte estruendo el cual venia desde la ciudad, se colocaron sus mascaras y corrieron a ver qué sucedía. Se sorprendieron al ver algunos Guerreros de Piedra asustando a las personas, también habían algunos esqueletos causando desastres. Un enorme cartel iba a caer sobre dos niños, pero antes de que pudieran ayudarlos una sombra se adelanto…

* * *

Cuando Merak vio a los Guerreros y a los esqueletos supo que era obra del Gran Tirano. Se coloco su máscara y corrió a golpear algunos esqueletos, pero antes de siquiera atacar vio un enorme cartel que iba a caer sobre dos pequeños niños. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y los saco de ahí antes de que el cartel impactara contra el suelo, los dejo cerca de la acera más segura.

-Muchas gracias señorita-. Le dijeron muy alegres los pequeños, la morocha sonrió debajo de la máscara.

-Salgan rápido de aquí-. Dijo empujándolos ligeramente en el hombro, ambos niños asintieron y salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Merak volteo y fue entonces cuando vio a Samukai, corrió furiosa hacia él y lo golpeo mandándolo al otro lado de la calle. Los Ninjas la veían desde la distancia y el más sorprendido por su fuerza era Cole, no podía creer que una chica fuera capaz de eso, si que le dio curiosidad. Samukai se levanto y se dispuso a contraatacar, era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero al parecer la ventaja la tenía la morocha a pesar de que el esqueleto tuviera 4 brazos. En un momento Samukai le iba a clavar una de sus dagas, pero ella contraataco con un Kunai. Las armas chocaron entre sí y cada uno aplicaba fuerza para ver quien cedía primero.

-El jefe no está contento con lo que hiciste-. Dijo Samukai, por suerte nadie más podía escuchar.

-No sé a qué te refieres, no esquive un laser y casi me atrapan-. Intento excusarse en vano Merak, sabía que su plan no había dado resultado como esperaba. Pateo a Samukai en las costillas y lo hizo retroceder.

-Más te vale cumplir con tu _deber_. Un error mas y dile adiós a tus queridas hermanitas-. Le recordó cruelmente el esqueleto antes de subirse a una especie de camioneta la cual parecía hecha de huesos, acelero y desapareció junto a los Guerreros y demás esqueletos.

-Seguramente habrán reubicado el Mapa-. Dijo un tanto enojada Merak.

-Oye Kruncha ¿No vimos como le entregaban un Mapa a los Ninjas?-. Pregunto Nucal con la mano en la mandíbula.

Merak volteo y vio a dos esqueletos, eran Kruncha y Nucal. Corrió hacia ellos y tomo a Nucal por la armadura y acerco su rostro al de él con cara amenazante. Kruncha tembló de miedo y no hizo nada por evitarlo. Los Ninjas la vieron atentamente y ahora estaban más cerca por lo que podían escuchar mejor.

-¡¿En donde esta ese Mapa?!-. Grito la morocha al pobre esqueleto el cual lucia muerto de miedo, Cole supo que era enemiga por lo que tomo su espada y se poso unos metros detrás de ella.

-¡En donde sea que este no te dejaremos tenerlo!-. Advirtió empuñando fuertemente su espada. La morocha soltó al esqueleto el cual salió corriendo junto a su amigo y se volteo hacia Cole dejándolo un momento sin respiración.

El Ninja Negro la miro de pies a cabeza viendo las curvas de la chica, por la máscara no pudo ver su cabello pero supuso que lo llevaría corto, era quiz centímetros más baja que él. Se detuvo en sus ojos de un lindo color achocolatado y su mirada era tan intensa que le quito completamente el aliento. Merak también le escudriño con la mirada, aquel Ninja tenia los músculos muy bien marcados y se notaba gracias al traje, era más alto que ella y también le miro a los ojos de un profundo negro azabache. Cuando los demás Ninjas se posaron al lado de su líder fue cuando ambos reaccionaron de la especie de trance en el que se encontraban. Merak saco sus Tessen y se coloco en posición de ataque esperando cualquier reacción.

-Dinos que quieres-. Ordeno Lloyd, la morocha miro a cada uno estudiándolos, luego volvió su mirada al Ninja de ojos verdes.

-Eso… ¡No es de su incumbencia!-. Grito saltando detrás de Lloyd pateándolo en la espalda haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

Los demás Ninjas se lanzaron enseguida al ataque. Zane lanzo un ataque de hielo con su espada el cual Merak esquivo fácilmente, lanzo su Tessen haciendo que el Ninja Blanco callera al suelo. Atrapo su arma y dio una vuelta hacia atrás pateando a Jay en el estomago, esquivo la estocada de la espada de Kai y saco un Kunai comenzando una lucha, se agacho y dio una vuelta sobre su propio pie haciendo caer a Kai. Nya le dio una patada voladora haciéndola retroceder, comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con la pelinegra pero al final le dio un golpe en el estomago mandándola a volar siendo atrapada por Jay antes de caer al suelo. Saco sus Tessen otra vez y se dio la vuelta justo para bloquear un ataque de Cole, dio unas vueltas mientras hacía retroceder al Ninja con sus armas. En un momento quedaron arma contra arma.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres?!-. Dijo Cole haciendo un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que Merak retrocediera un paso.

-¡Ya les dije antes! ¡No es de su incumbencia! ¡Ninja-GO!-. Grito comenzando a hacer Spinjitsu, Cole se sorprendió un poco pero contraataco de igual forma.

La pelea era reñida, no se sabía quién cedería primero y la fuerza que ambos poseían hacia la pelea más interesante, en un momento determinado la morocha quedo detrás del Ninja Negro, le toco un nervio del cuello y lo pateo hacia una pared. Cole intento moverse en vano, sus músculos no respondían. Merak se acerco a él y abrió amenazante uno de sus filosos Tessen haciendo que el Ninja de ojos negros tragara nervioso, pero cuando se inclino a su lado vio algo interesante en el traje del Ninja.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-. Pregunto Merak burlonamente sacando el Mapa del traje de Cole.

-¡Suelta eso!-. Le grito el Ninja Negro intentando moverse. Merak rio.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? No creo que estés en condiciones para eso-. Dijo burlonamente, acerco su rostro al de él haciendo que Cole se sonrojara ligeramente pero aun mirandola con furia.- Pero, gracias por el Mapa-. Acerco más su rostro y le beso la mejilla sobre la máscara.

A pesar de que ambos estaban con mascaras, Cole pudo sentir la tibieza de sus labios sobre su mejilla, se sonrojo fuertemente y su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez, sentía que se le saldría del pecho. Cuando ella se separo no pudo dejar de mirarla en shock incluso cuando aquella desconocida se marcho, los demás se acercaron preocupados cuando al fin pudo moverse. Miro a su Sensei y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento Sensei, se llevo el Mapa. Le he decepcionado-. Dijo sintiéndose como un tonto por haber dejado que eso pasara, levanto la mirada pero el Sensei Wu miraba la dirección en la que se había ido Merak.

-No te preocupes Cole, quizá aun podamos detenerla antes de que llegue al siguiente Mapa-. Respondió simplemente el Sensei aun recordando el dibujo de dragón plateado en los Tessen de la chica, no podía ser quien creía.

* * *

_*Shurikens: Conocidos vulgarmente como "Estrellas Ninja"._

_*Kunai: El Kunai es una cuchilla muy utilizada por ser pequeña y fácilmente ocultable, es tanto arrojadiza como usada cuerpo a cuerpo, se le podía atar una cuerda. Además servía para diferentes fines._

_Gracias a Wikipedia XD Y adoro sus Reviews! TwT enserio me alegran! Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ahora nuevo reto 8 Reviews y publico el siguiente ¿Que dicen? Nos vemos BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. La Leyenda

_YYYY aqui estoy de nuevo, falto un solo Review para cumplir la meta pero bueno, espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

"_**La Leyenda"**_

Luego de quedarse un par de minutos mirando la dirección en la que se había ido la chica el Sensei Wu volteo hacia sus estudiantes, todos lucían algo decaídos al haber perdido el Mapa. Con una seña de su bastón les dijo que volvieran al Barco, era hora de decirles la verdad. Hora de decirles el peligro que ahora corría toda la ciudad de Ninjago, incluso toda la humanidad corría peligro ahora. Misako y el Dr. Julien los esperaban en la sala de control del barco, Nya se acerco a la computadora y tecleo un par de cosas.

Mientras tanto Cole parecía molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía muy serio, más que nada pensativo. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella misteriosa chica que lo había paralizado (literalmente). Se veía que era fuerte y tenía buenas habilidades de lucha, pero lo que aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza era aquellos ojos chocolate que lo habían hipnotizado, poco a poco se toco la mejilla en donde ella le había besado, aun podía sentir sus cálidos labios sobre su mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Zane se acerco a él.

-¿Estás bien compañero?-. Pregunto un tanto preocupado por las expresiones de Cole, el Ninja Negro suspiro.

-Si Zane es solo que…-. Volvió a suspirar con frustración.-… Decepcione al Sensei y falle como líder-. Respondió molesto consigo mismo, el Ninja de ojos blancos le puso una mano en el hombro como apoyo.

-No te preocupes por eso Cole, ya la capturaremos la próxima vez-. Le intento animar, el Ninja Negro sonrió agradecido.

-Chicos, vengan a ver esto-. Les llamo Nya desde la computadora del barco. Todos se acercaron corriendo y se pusieron al lado de la Samurai.- Le pedí al Director del Museo las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad y miren lo que encontré-. Presiono uno de los botones y comenzó a reproducirse un video.

En el video se veía la imagen del Mapa protegido por vidrios de un grosor considerable para que no se rompiera, además de estar rodeado de todos esos láseres. La cámara comenzó a grabar alrededor del Salón y en eso se ve una sombra, aquella sombra dio unos dos pasos hacia atrás y luego comenzó a saltar esquivando cada laser ágilmente. Todos se sorprendieron de los movimientos de la "ladrona" y siguieron mirando con atención para saber cómo rompió unos vidrios tan gruesos.

La chica llego a donde estaba el Mapa y pareció pensar en cómo romperlo, entonces escucharon una nota muy aguda que comenzó a cristalizar los vidrios hasta que estos cedieron y se rompieron. La ladrona iba a tomar el Mapa pero se detuvo, miro hacia su pie y lo movió haciéndolo atravesar un laser. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y entonces ella lanzo un Shuriken hacia la cámara y se acabo la grabación. Todos los habitantes del Barco estaban en shock luego de la grabación, el único tranquilo era el Sensei Wu el cual comenzó a acariciar su barba.

-E-Ella ¿L-Lo hizo a p-propósito? ¿Q-Quería que la detuvieran?-. Pregunto Jay un tanto sorprendido y confundido.

-No lo creo, recuerda que después le ordeno a Nucal que dijera en donde estaba el Mapa, seguramente fue un accidente-. Dijo Cole también un tanto confundido.

-Nadie conoce al enemigo ni las razones que justifiquen su comportamiento. ¿Cómo sabes que un enemigo tuvo un pasado duro? ¿Cómo sabes que un enemigo en realidad solo quiere cuidar de otra persona pero para ello tiene que romper reglas? ¿Cómo saber si actúa por voluntad propia o la obligan? Recuerden que siempre deben saber muy bien las razones de su enemigo, así podrían ganar una guerra sin necesidad de guerra-. Explico muy sabiamente el Sensei dejando a más de uno un tanto confundido. A veces el Sensei no explicaba muy bien las cosas.

-¿Quiere decir que esta chica está actuando en contra de su voluntad?-. Pregunto Kai levantando una ceja.

-Quizá sí, quizá no. Primero tienes que conocer a tu enemigo y así podrías volverte su amigo ¿Recuerdan lo que hicimos con Lloyd?-. Todos asintieron con la cabeza recordando cuando el Ninja de ojos verdes era solo un pequeño y MUY malcriado niño, si que fue un problema.- Pero ahora tengo que hablarles de otra cosa, síganme-. El Sensei los guio hasta la sala del barco y todos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa del lugar atentos a las palabras de Wu.- Todo fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando el Primer maestro del Spinjitsu creó Ninjago…

_Hace unos años atrás…_

_Luego de que la oscuridad volvió a ser encerrada hasta que el Ninja Verde fuera elegido para derrotarla, se encontraban en un Monasterio 5 Maestros Spinjitsu. Uno era el Maestro de la Tierra, otro el Maestro del Rayo, también el Maestro del Hielo y por último el Maestro del Fuego. Como su líder se encontraba el Primer Maestro del Spinjitsu, en una pequeña mesa que tenían frente a ellos habían 5 navajas que parecían dientes, eran __las Fang Blades de Plata. Todo estaba en completo silencio._

_-Tenemos las llaves, solo resta detener al Gran Devorador y encerrarlo. Las Tribus están a punto de reunirse-. Dijo seriamente el Maestro Spinjitsu, los demás Maestros asintieron y cada quien tomo su Arma Elemental._

_Cada quien se coloco sus mascaras mientras el Maestro Spinjitsu guardaba las Fang Blades en un pequeño bolso que se ato a la cintura, cada Maestro transformo su arma en un vehículo mientras el Maestro usaba su armadura, todos se dirigían a la ciudad de Ouroboros. Los Serpentine estaban por terminar de hacer crecer al Gran Devorador el cual ya era una enorme serpiente, los Maestros habían llegado a tiempo. Comenzó una batalla brutal, cada maestro se encargaba de una tribu de Serpentine: El Maestro del Rayo se encargaba de la tribu Fangpire, el Maestro del Hielo de los Venomari, el Maestro del Fuego de los Hypnobrai, el Maestro de la Tierra de los Constrictai. Mientras que el Maestro del Spinjitsu peleaba contra el Gran Devorador._

_Eran muchos Serpentine pero para los Maestros no parecía ser un reto mayor, resultaba más sencillo gracias a que habían encerrado a los Anacondrai hace algunos días, eran una raza muy peligrosa por lo que fue mejor encargarse de ellos primero. El Maestro del Spinjitsu luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder vencer al Gran Devorador, la serpiente había crecido mucho y si no la detenían pronto Ninjago correría peligro. Los demás Maestros fueron en su ayuda cuando dejaron inconscientes a todas las tribus de Serpentine, mesclando los poderes de sus Armas Elementales hicieron retroceder al Devorador, el Maestro Spinjitsu uso sus poderes Elementales y creó una prisión debajo de la ciudad de Ouroboros._

_El Maestro se unió a los demás y entre todos lograron hacerlo retroceder hasta que cayó en su prisión, se tomaron de las manos y concentraron sus poderes en torno a cuatro de las cinco Fang Blades. Cada colmillo de plata adopto un color distintivo y comenzaron a brillar incrustándose en los colmillos de la estatua de la serpiente, la prisión del Gran Devorador se cerró dejándolo prisionero. Los Maestros de acercaron a la estatua y sacaron las Fang Blades mientras el Maestro Spinjitsu sacaba la quinta del bolso en donde la guardo. Miro a sus compañeros y vio que estaban muy heridos._

_-Nos ha llegado la hora, debemos partir-. Dijo el Maestro del Fuego bajando la cabeza. El Maestro Spinjitsu asintió._

_Cada Maestro concentro su aura en su Fang Blade las cuales brillaron con intensidad, cada Maestro fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta extinguirse y las Fang Blades fueron a las manos del Maestro Spinjitsu. Guardo los colmillos de plata en el bolso y luego guardo las Armas Elementales, volvió a su hogar en el Monasterio y comenzó a hacer un Mapa de __casi__ todas las Fang Blades. _

_Días después de haber encerrado a los Serpentine en sus tumbas y haber guardado el Mapa de la tumba de los Serpentine en un glaciar de hielo, el Maestro se encontraba muy preocupado, su hijo mayor Garmadon estaba cada vez peor por culpa del veneno que le había infectado el Gran Devorador. Además estaba cada vez más viejo y débil, pronto seria su hora de partir también. Se acerco a un viejo armario y saco la 5° Fang Blade de Plata, cuando partiera al más allá su aura viajaría hasta este Colmillo de Plata y se convertiría en una llave peligrosa que sería mejor ocultar lo más pronto posible. Volvió a la pequeña mesita de noche y comenzó a dibujar otros Mapas, tenía claro lo que debía hacer._

_Tiempo después se despidió de sus hijos y emprendió un viaje sin retorno, escondió los Mapas donde nadie se atrevería a entrar o buscar y luego viajo al Monasterio de los Murasami. Si había alguien que pudiera mantener a salvo el Primero de los Mapas el cual era el más importante al ser el comienzo de toda búsqueda, esas personas valientes eran estos Maestros. En cuanto toco a la puerta del Monasterio la Señora Murasami le miro sorprendida._

_-Maestro, adelante pase usted-. Le invito inclinándose cortésmente._

_-Muchas gracias, pero solo será por unos minutos, debo decirles algo importante y luego me iré-. Explico rápidamente, la dama asintió y fue en busca de su esposo mientras el Maestro Spinjitsu esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento._

_Los Murasami eran una honorable familia, descendían de valientes Ninjas y de poderosos y honorables Samuráis, su hijo tenía la misma edad de Garmadon y eran buenos amigos, hasta que Garmadon fue mordido y corrompido. El Señor Murasami se acerco hacia él y se inclino respetuosamente, varias de sus habilidades se las había enseñado el Maestro Spinjitsu._

_-¿A qué debo su honorable visita Maestro?-. El semblante de su tutor cambio a uno de seriedad, sin mucho que decir le extendió el Mapa._

_-Pronto he de partir y antes necesito pedirles algo muy importante-. Comenzó mirando a ambos seriamente, los Murasami asintieron un tanto angustiados de las palabras de su Maestro mientras sostenían el Mapa.- Ustedes son las únicas personas a las que les puedo confiar esta tarea, deben cuidar ese Mapa y evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas, este deber debe mantenerse generación tras generación. Sé que puedo contar con ustedes, muchas gracias-. Miro al único hijo de los Murasami, se encontraba entrenando arduamente y muy concentrado._

_Se despidió cordialmente y volvió a emprender su viaje, llego al lugar que buscaba y saco de su bolso la 5° Fang Blade. Se sentó en el suelo en la posición de Loto y concentro su espíritu en aquel Colmillo, en cuanto concluyo su labor la Fang Blade adquirió un color Plateado brillante. El lugar en donde estaba escondida se ha mantenido oculto y perdido por años al igual que los Mapas, la Fang Blade más peligrosa de todas sigue oculta y a salvo…_

-… O eso se creía hasta ahora-. Termino de relatar el Sensei Wu, muchos permanecían en silencio pensando.

-He escuchado sobre esa Leyenda-. Recordó Misako, saco de un pequeño armario un pergamino y lo extendió sobre la mesa, ahí estaba el dibujo de la 5° Fang Blade.- Se dice que para encontrarla hay que buscar muchos Mapas que te guían hacia distintos lugares cada uno más peligroso que el anterior, algunos valientes lo intentaron pero nadie sabía en donde comenzar la búsqueda. Durante todos estos años se ha dicho que es la más peligrosa, pero se sigue sin saber el porqué-. Les conto la exploradora mirando extrañada el pergamino. El Sensei Wu suspiro mirando hacia un punto inexacto.

-Esa Fang Blade contiene el aura del Primer Maestro del Spinjitsu nuestro padre-. Explico el Sensei mirando a su hermano, todos estaban atentos a sus palabras.- Al ser tan poderosa su energía puede lograr crear un vinculo con el Gran Devorador, podrías ver sus pensamientos, ver a través de sus ojos… podrías convertirte en el Gran Devorador. Ser lo más peligroso en todo el mundo, y nadie podría detenerte-. Miro a cada uno de sus discípulos, todos entendieron que el problema era más grave de lo que parecía.

-Pero Lord Garmadon destruyo a Gran Devorador ¿lo olvida?-. Argumento Kai mirando preocupado a su Sensei.

-Él tiene razón hermano-. Apoyo el ex señor oscuro.

-Quizá sí, pero el Gran Devorador tenía su propio discípulo, encerrado en su antigua prisión se encuentra una serpiente que se prepara para salir en cualquier momento-. Dijo el Sensei Wu mucho más serio que antes.

-¿Y entonces que debemos hacer?-. Pregunto Lloyd mirando a su tío, Misako se acerco a su hijo y le puso una mano en el hombro como apoyo. Pero antes de que el Sensei pudiera contestar alguien se le adelanto.

-Es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer-. Dijo Cole llamando la atención de los presentes.- Hay que detener a esa chica antes de que pueda llegar a los otros Mapas ¿Cierto Sensei?-. Pregunto el Ninja Negro.

-Así es Cole-. Afirmo Wu asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces tendremos que buscarla-. Dijo Nya hiendo hacia la Sala de Control seguida de los demás.- Tomando en cuenta la ubicación de los Mapas que hasta ahora conocemos creo poder triangular su posición-. Tecleo un par de cosas y en el Mapa de la pantalla apareció un pequeño punto Rojo.- Ahí la tienen, será mejor que vayamos enseguida-. Nya fue hacia el timón y comenzó a manejar el barco hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Merak, el Ninja de ojos Negros veía seriamente el punto rojo.

-¿Estas preocupado Cole?-. Pegunto Kai acercándose al Ninja Negro, el susodicho negó con la cabeza suspirando.

-Solo espero que esta vez logremos detenerla, aun me siento humillado-. Respondió un tanto enojado de que su orgullo fuera herido, una mano se puso en su hombro.

-Descuida líder, la humillación es de todos nosotros-. Intento consolarle el Ninja Rojo.- Pero al parecer te presto atención, además se le veía interesada en ti. Quizás por eso en vez de matarte te beso-. Le comenzó a molestar recibiendo una mirada molesta de Cole aunque también se encontraba sonrojado.

-Cierra la boca Kai, además solo fue un beso en la mejilla-. Respondió enojado el Ninja Negro.

-_Te hubiera gustado que fuera más cerca_-. Murmuro el Ninja de ojos Rojos sin darse cuenta de que Cole le había escuchado.

En respuesta le dio un simple zape en la nuca y se cruzo de brazos, pero por dentro no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su compañero, quizá… no. No debía pensar en eso, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Aunque no podía dejar de sentirse mal al saber que la verdad… _Le habría gustado más cerca…_

* * *

_Lamento si es cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado, bueno nuevo reto y si este no llega dejare de hacer retos y publicare cuando el capitulo este listo ¿Ok? Bueno 13 comentarios y le sigo. Adoro sus maravillosos Reviews que me alegran el alma TwT Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo BYE!_

_Un saludito a maite453! ;D Hola :3_

_¿Reviews?_


	4. En Contra de Mi Voluntad

___****__**Pues ya no hare mas retos y publicare cuando tenga listo el chapter, por cierto Kunoichi es el termino que se le daba a las mujeres Ninja en la antiguedad, espero les guste y NECESITO QUE LEAN LO QUE ESCRIBIRE ALLA ABAJO!**_

* * *

"_**En Contra de mi Voluntad"**_

Salió corriendo luego de haber besado la mejilla de ese curioso Ninja Negro. Tuvo mucha suerte de haber podido encontrar el Mapa cerca, subió por unas escaleras de emergencia y fue saltando de techo en techo. Su mano apretó el lugar en donde tenía guardado el Mapa y suspiro pesadamente, sentía la garganta seca y su vista se perdió en algún punto inexacto, ella jamás quiso esto. ¿Cómo iba a saber que su vida cambiaria de un día para otro? Sus hermanas, aquellas chicas que había jurado proteger con su propia vida… suspiro aguantándose las lágrimas. No pudo cumplir con ese juramento, además de que ese maldito lagarto gigante era la causa de que tuviera que cometer estos crímenes. Ella pensó que uno no podría odiar a una persona, que equivocada estaba. Odiaba a ese maldito tirano con todo su ser, esa vil entidad.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió pensar en otra cosa, por ejemplo aquel enfrentamiento con aquellos Ninjas. Su habilidad de Spinjitsu le parecía muy familiar, no podía estar segura donde pero las conocía. Además vio a un Ninja de Dorado, seguramente el nuevo Maestro del Spinjitsu, los otros seguramente eran los Guardianes de los elementos. Aquel Ninja Negro le resultaba… atrayente. Se levanto la máscara y se toco los labios, un ligero cosquilleo se concentro en su estomago y sintió las mejillas calientes. Cuando le había besado la mejilla ¿Por qué lo hizo? Fue como un impulso, simplemente se acerco y listo, y a pesar de haber estado con la máscara puesta sintió un ligero cosquilleo en los labios cuando le beso.

En su mente apareció la imagen del Ninja Negro y no pudo sacarse aquellos ojos negros que la habían dejado hipnotizada, pero la cruel realidad le abofeteo en la cara. No debía pensar en estas cosas, ella ahora era parte del lado oscuro aunque no lo quisiera, entre ella y ese Ninja no podría ocurrir _nada_. Su mayor prioridad ahora era salvar a sus hermanas y no meterse en líos amorosos, pero ¿Y si…? ¿Y si le pidiera ayuda a aquellos Ninjas? ¡NO! Si el Gran Tirano se enteraba quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerle a sus hermanas. No podía arriesgarse como la última vez, con lo último que paso le mandaron una gran advertencia, ahora quizá hicieran algo peor.

Luego de un rato de saltar de techo en techo llego al límite de la ciudad y a su paso se extendía un gran desierto, saco el Mapa y lo abrió para ver el próximo lugar al que debería irse. Cuando estuvo claro el lugar comenzó a caminar por el desierto tranquilamente sintiendo el sol en su cara, extrañaba y añoraba a sus hermanas, quería su compañía. Comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos con sus hermanas:

"_Flash Back"_

_Era un día soleado muy hermoso y en un Monasterio estaban entrenando tres pequeñas niñas de 6 años, de repente pararon al ver a su padre salir con tres armas diferentes que coloco con cuidado en el suelo, su madre se coloco al lado de su padre y las tres niñas fueron corriendo a ver las armas._

_-¿Para qué son papá?-. Preguntaban las tres al unisonó haciendo reír a sus padres._

_-Hoy es el día en el que escogerán el arma en la que se especializaran, ¿Quién va primero?-. Pregunto su padre con una sonrisa, las pequeñas fueron a ver las armas, era una Naginata, una Kusarigama y dos Tessen._

_-Ustedes escojan primero-. Dijo Merak sonriéndoles a sus hermanitas, ellas fueron a ver las armas y cada una de las dos tomo uno de los Tessen y corrieron devuelta a su hermana._

_-Estas son perfectas para ti-. Dijeron Paulina y Aylin entregándole los Tessen a su hermana la cual sonrió contenta, la mayor se dirigió a las armas y tomo la Naginata._

_-Esta te queda bien Pauli-. Dijo entregándole la larga arma a su hermana que por poco se cae por el peso pero logro estabilizarse y sonrió. Después tomo la Kusarigama y se la entregaron a la ultima hermana._

_-Gracias chicas, seguro que logro controlarla-. Respondió muy feliz la castaña._

_Sus padres sonrieron y cada quien comenzó a enseñarles como se utilizaban las armas y como debían controlarlas, las pequeñas niñas eran muy hábiles con las armas y no les costó tanto tiempo acostumbrarse a sus nuevas armas, cuando fueran más grandes serian unas grandes maestras y protectoras lo que hizo sonreír con orgullo a sus padres._

"_Fin Flash Back"_

"_Flash Back 2"_

_Se ve a unas niñas de 10 años peleando entre sí empleando sus armas, se veía que eran ya todas unas expertas en su empleamiento. Se atacaban entre ellas sin querer lastimarse entre sí realmente, pero aun así sus movimientos eran fijos y perfectos, eran solo niñas pero ya eran casi todas unas maestras. Sus padres las observaban desde la distancia con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación. La señora Murasami miro a su marido._

_-¿Crees que ya es hora?-. Pregunto un tanto preocupada, su esposo suspiro._

_-Sí, ya tienen la edad suficiente para entenderlo-. Respondió muy seguro, su esposa suspiro y llamo a las niñas. Se acercaron corriendo al lado de sus padres._

_-Niñas, su padre y yo tenemos que mostrarles algo-. Las pequeñas se miraron entre si y siguieron a sus padres por un largo pasillo, se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta._

_-Ya tienen la edad suficiente para entender sobre el deber familiar, esto tendrá que seguir generación tras generación-. Dijo el señor Murasami abriendo la enorme puerta revelando un cofre perfectamente cerrado.- Dentro de ese cofre hay un Mapa que le fue entregado a su abuelo, y él me dejo este trabajo a mí y luego quedara en sus manos. Deben evitar que caiga en malas manos o se desataría un enorme caos ¿Comprenden?-. Las pequeñas veían maravilladas el cofre y voltearon a ver a su padre con determinación._

_-Si padre-. Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo con seguridad. Las hermanas juntaron sus manos derechas una encima de la otra en una promesa._

"_Fin Flash Back"_

"_Flash Back 3"_

_Sus padres estaban heridos en el suelo y las hermanas con lágrimas en los ojos corrieron y se posaron de rodillas al lado de sus padres. La mayor de las tres vio que su padre había levantado una mano en su dirección y no perdió tiempo en tomar la mano que le extendía, se acerco más a su padre al entender que quería decirle algo._

_-Yo sé…que podrás…cuidar de tus hermanas Merak-. Pronuncio con dificultad, luego le soltó la mano y cerró los ojos para jamás volverlos a abrir._

_Sus hermanas se acercaron corriendo a abrazarlas soltando varias lágrimas, ella también lloraba pero se mantuvo firme y le devolvió el abrazo a sus hermanas. "Prometo que siempre las voy a proteger" Pensó abrazándolas mas fuerte, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer las protegería con su propia vida si era necesario._

"_Fin Flash Back"_

Merak sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente mientras caminaba perdida en los recuerdos, se seco rápidamente las lágrimas aun pensando en sus hermanas y la promesa que les había hecho silenciosamente. No importa que es lo que tuviera que hacer, nada la detendría de su objetivo.

"_Las protegeré chicas… cueste lo que cueste…"_ Pensó mirando el horizonte con determinación…

* * *

**_Como avise alla arriba nesecito que lean esto:_**

**_1) El mas importante, estoy en el campo y la internet es muy dificil de conseguir por lo que no publicare hasta que vuelva a mi casa, estamos por celebrar las fiestras patrias (EMPANADAS Y CHORIPANES VOY POR USTEDES XD) Pero cuando vuelva a mi casa seguramente tendre unos 2 o mas capitulos que publicare cuando ustedes me lo pidan ;D_**

**__****_Eso es todo nos veremos BYE!_**

**__****_¿Reviews?_**


	5. La Tumba de los Anacondrai

**_Aqui estoy con el nuevo chapter! Tendran que esperar eso si para el proximo chapter!_**

* * *

"_**La Tumba de Los Anacondrai"**_

Después de unas horas de haber caminado por el desierto Merak vio lo que buscaba, enfrente de ella se encontraba un enorme colmillo hecho de piedra, era la tumba de los Anacondrai. Llego a la puerta de la inmensa tumba y empujo la puerta suavemente, se abrió con un chirrido. Entro con cuidado mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, respiro profundamente colocándose su máscara y comenzó a caminar observando los signos de las paredes. Abrió el Mapa y reviso el lugar en donde debía buscar, camino otro poco y se detuvo frente a una pared aun mirando el Mapa.

-Si no me equivoco, el siguiente Mapa debería estar justo… aquí-. Miro hacia el frente y había una pared en donde estaba dibujado un Anacondrai enorme.

Guardo el Mapa y puso las manos en la pared, comenzó a palpar algunos lugares en busca de un pasadizo secreto. Encontró un lugar que sobresalía de la pared e hizo presión sobre el lugar hundiéndolo en la pared. Se alejo dos pasos viendo como la pared se deslizaba hacia la derecha y mostraba un camino secreto, comenzó a caminar con cuidado por el enorme camino esperando cualquier ataque. Escucho un ruido y se agacho rápidamente esquivando tímpanos de roca filosa, comenzó a correr y abrió sus Tessen a los lados bloqueando flechas con veneno. Por último se abrió de piernas y agacho el resto del cuerpo evitando justo a tiempo dos enormes pilares que chocaron entre sí sobre su cabeza.

Cuando paso todo el peligro se levanto estirando un poco los hombros y el cuello. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una enorme habitación con largos y filosos tímpanos colgando del techo, en medio de toda la habitación sobre un pilar estaba el siguiente Mapa. Lo observo con cuidado y luego observo alrededor esperando cualquier trampa o algún otro ataque, cuando verifico que no había nada acerco su mano, pero antes de tomarlo miro de reojo hacia atrás y saco rápidamente la mano para evitar los Shurikens que se clavaron en el pilar. Se dio la vuelta abriendo sus Tessen encontrándose a los Ninjas.

-No tiene porque ser del modo difícil-. Dijo Lloyd en posición de ataque.

-Danos el Mapa y dinos porque haces todo esto, quizás podríamos ayudarte y así estar todos en paz-. Intento razonar Zane.

-Si yo les diera el Mapa no sería justo, pase por todas esas trampas y ustedes quedaron con el camino libre, asique lo más justo es que yo me quede con el Mapa ¿No lo creen?-. Dijo ella con burla, Kai se adelanto un poco furioso.

-Bien te lo pondremos del modo difícil, entréganos ese Mapa o sufre las consecuencias-. Explico molesto apuntándole con su espada.

-Uy mira como tiemblo-. La morocha comenzó a reír.

-No queremos pelear, solo queremos ayudarte-. Dijo el Sensei adelantándose un poco para que le viera mejor, Merak se sorprendió al verlo, le conocía.

-_Sensei Wu_-. Susurro abriendo los ojos en shock, una vez él fue al Monasterio y las entreno a ella y a sus hermanas. Retrocedió un poco y se quito la máscara.

Cole vio su cabello corto como lo había supuesto, y ahora que no tenía la máscara pudo ver con más claridad sus facciones. Era hermosa y su cabello corto hacia resaltar aun mas sus ojos achocolatados. El Sensei no parecía muy sorprendido de reconocerla, ya había supuesto que era ella cuando había visto los Dragones plateados que tenía en sus Tessen. Por unos segundos se formo un silencio en la habitación.

-Merak, por favor dinos que sucede, podemos ayudarte-. Dijo el Sensei Wu estirando la mano en su dirección.

Los Ninjas miraban a su maestro sorprendidos de que conociera a la chica, ahora todos la miraban a la espera de su respuesta. La morocha estuvo tentada de avanzar y pedirle ayuda al Sensei pues sabía que podía confiar en él, pero entonces recordó las palabras del Gran Tirano y la imagen de sus hermanas colgando de esa jaula. Su expresión cambio a una fría y volvió a empuñar sus Tessen apuntando hacia los Ninjas.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer Sensei Wu-. Dijo Merak fríamente.

-Tú no eres así Merak, tú te mostraste dispuesta por proteger a la ciudad de Ninjago-. Dijo el maestro con voz potente.

-Pues las personas cambian-. Respondió a la defensiva.

Sin más que agregar volvió a acercarse al Mapa y lo tomo, los Ninjas agarraron sus espadas y se corrieron dispuestos a quitárselo. Jay uso su espada para lanzarle un rayo que Merak esquivo justo a tiempo, saco unos Kunais y se los lanzo, pero Jay evito el ataque con su espada. Zane congelo el suelo por donde piso la morocha haciendo que resbalara y soltara el Mapa, Kai lo agarro y se lo lanzo a Lloyd. Merak se levanto e hizo piruetas hasta llegar a Lloyd y patearle las manos lanzando el Mapa hacia arriba.

Zane impulso a Cole empujándolo hacia arriba para que lo tomara, la morocha se apoyo saltando en los pilares también para tomarlo. Se miraron desafiantes pero el Ninja negro logro atraparlo primero, aterrizaron limpiamente en el suelo y Merak uso el impulso para lanzarse sobre el tirándolo al suelo quedando sobre él, Cole le sujeto las muñecas antes de que pudiera golpearlo y se dio la vuelta quedando sobre ella, pero vieron que el Mapa se cayó al frente. La chica lo pateo en el estomago sacándoselo de encima y comenzó a correr hacia el Mapa.

Justo cuando lo iba a tomar una pared de fuego se lo impidió, miro a Kai furiosa mientras este le miraba burlonamente. El Ninja rojo tomo el Mapa y corrió hacia la puerta, Merak lanzo un Tessen hacia los tímpanos de tierra en el techo cayendo como una especie de prisión sobre Kai. La chica salto sobre las rocas con una voltereta quitándole el Mapa al Ninja, cuando aterrizo en el suelo Lloyd iba a darle una patada que logro esquivar agachándose. Ambos empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando patadas y golpes directos, Merak logro hacerlo caer y corrió hacia la puerta pero un rayo le impidió el paso.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a lanzarle un ataque a Jay pero alguien le pateo la espalda tirándola al suelo, era Nya la cual le sonrió al Ninja azul haciéndole suspirar enamorado. La morocha se dio la vuelta usando sus piernas para hacer tropezar a la Samurai, luego se levanto y corrió hacia el centro de la habitación para llegar a un pequeño tragaluz que había en el techo. Pero antes de llegar el Sensei Wu se interpuso en su camino haciendo que se detuviera, el maestro pudo ver a través de sus ojos que ella necesitaba ayuda pero no podía pedirla.

-No tienes porque hacer esto Merak y lo sabes-. Intento el maestro.

-No malgaste su tiempo Sensei-. Respondió ella corriendo y luego saltando sobre él.

Aterrizo sobre el pilar en donde estaba el Mapa y luego tomo impulso saltando hacia arriba, Cole corrió para alcanzarla y salto. Estaba a punto de tomarla del tobillo pero desgraciadamente no lo logro, cayó de pie al suelo mientras que Merak salía por el tragaluz y los miraba a través de este. Los Ninjas junto a Nya y el Sensei la miraron desde el suelo.

-Conseguiré el último Mapa Ninjas, de eso no tengan dudas. Y ustedes no podrán detenerme-. Fue lo último que dijo antes de golpear el techo del lugar y desaparecer.

El techo comenzó a temblar haciendo que cayeran los tímpanos al suelo, los Ninjas esquivaron un par de los tímpanos y salieron corriendo para evitar quedar debajo del derrumbe. Corrieron por la puerta justo cuando esta quedaba tapada por los escombros, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron logrando escapar de la tumba de los Anacondrai. Todos se sujetaron de las rodillas para recobrar el aliento, Jay levanto la cabeza y miro a todos lados.

-Oigan ¿Y Cole?-. Pregunto extrañado mirando a todos lados.

* * *

El Ninja Negro estaba siguiendo a Merak, ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegaron a una montaña, era donde estaba el Monasterio de los Murasami. La morocha subió hasta el Monasterio y se quedo quieta al ver todo el lugar destrozado, su hogar. Entro mirando los escombros y las paredes derrumbadas, Cole la seguía de cerca preguntándose porque había venido a ese lugar.

Merak entro a una habitación y salió con lo que buscaba, lo guardo en su traje antes de que Cole pudiera ver lo que era. Luego la morocha salió del Monasterio y se detuvo en la puerta, se agacho y beso una flor que había traído, después la dejo en el suelo cerca de la puerta. Se levanto y seco una traicionera lagrima que se le escapo.

-Las liberare hermanas, cumpliré con mi promesa-. Dijo con seguridad dándose la vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Cole salió de su escondite luego de haber escuchado todo, miro la flor que había en el suelo, era una flor de Loto blanca. Miro en la dirección en la que se había ido Merak y por alguna razón no quiso detenerla, decidió que lo mejor sería volver al Navío y se fue. Cuando llego sus compañeros le esperaban preocupados.

-¿A dónde fuiste compañero?-. Pregunto Zane mirándole extrañado.

-Intente seguirle el rastro pero no pude alcanzarla-. Mintió desviando la mirada, al principio sus amigos no le creían pero seguramente lo mejor sería confiar en él.

Cole aun pensaba en Merak y en las palabras que había prometido, de algo estaba completamente seguro. Ella no estaba actuando por _voluntad propia_.

* * *

**_Yyyy este fue el video de hoy, si te gusto has click en Follow y deja un Review! XD Ok veo demasiado Hola Soy German XD Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa me lo preguntan, nos veremos en el proximo chapter! BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
